clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of pins
This is the list of all the pins that were once or are seen around Club Penguin Island (flags are not included here). All the pins are considered uncommon or rare depending on when they were released (not all of them are rare or very rare because many more penguins have the more recent pins than the very old pins). This is because they are all discontinued except for the current pin. A few pins have returned: the Ruby Pin, Toothbrush Pin and Round Ruby. A penguin can have all pins if it joined during or before March 2006, is a member, and has a Mysterious Pin code. So far, there are currently 298 pins; 6''' had to be purchased via tickets or coins, '''4 are members-only, and 2 have to be unlocked. List of Pins {| class="wikitable" style="margin: 1em 1em 1em 0; background: #f9f9f9; border: 1px #aaa solid; border-collapse: collapse; font-size: 95%" cellpadding="4" cellspacing="0" 1" ! scope="col" | Pin Number ! scope="col" | Pin Name ! scope="col" | Image ! scope="col" | Location ! scope="col" | Released ! scope="col" | Retired ! scope="col" | Notes |- |1||Shamrock|| ||Coffee Shop||March 17, 2006||March 31, 2006||This is the first pin in Club Penguin. |- |2||Music Note|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 31, 2006||April 14, 2006|| |- |3||Plant|| ||Dance Lounge||April 14, 2006||April 28, 2006|| |- |4||Pizza Slice|| ||Plaza||April 28, 2006||May 12, 2006|| |- |5||Balloon|| ||Dock||May 12, 2006||May 26, 2006|| |- |6||Mining Lantern|| ||Night Club||May 26, 2006||June 9, 2006|| |- |7||Beach Ball|| ||Lodge Attic||June 9, 2006||June 23, 2006|| |- |8||Sun|| ||Book Room||June 23, 2006||July 7, 2006|| |- |9||Horse Shoe|| ||Mine Shack||July 7, 2006||July 21, 2006|| |- |10||Astro-Barrier Ship|| ||Snow Forts||July 21, 2006||August 4, 2006|| |- |11||Hockey Stick|| ||Ski Village||August 4, 2006||August 18, 2006|| |- |12||Soccer Ball|| ||Gift Shop||August 18, 2006||September 1, 2006|| |- |13||Pencil|| ||Book Room||September 1, 2006||September 15, 2006|| |- |14||Lighthouse|| ||Plaza||September 15, 2006||September 29, 2006|| |- |15||Telescope|| ||Ski Hill||September 29, 2006||October 13, 2006|| |- |16||Jolly Roger Flag|| ||Pet Shop||October 13, 2006||October 27, 2006|| |- |17||Pumpkin|| ||Dock||October 27, 2006||November 10, 2006|| |- |18||Jet Pack|| ||Beach||November 10, 2006||November 24, 2006|| |- |19||Life Ring|| ||Lighthouse||November 24, 2006||December 8, 2006|| |- |20||Bonfire|| ||Ski Lodge||December 8, 2006||December 22, 2006|| |- |21||Christmas Tree|| ||The Penguin Times||December 14, 2006||December 21, 2006||Players would receive this item when they purchase an ornament for 50 coins through The Penguin Times. |- |22||Candy Cane|| ||Night Club||December 22, 2006||January 5, 2007|| |- |23||Apple|| ||Pizza Parlor||January 5, 2007||January 19, 2007|| |- |24||Cactus|| ||Coffee Shop||January 19, 2007||February 2, 2007|| |- |25||Teddy Bear|| ||Cave||February 2, 2007||February 16, 2007|| |- |26||Ice Block|| ||Iceberg||February 16, 2007||March 2, 2007|| |- |27||Shrimp|| ||Dance Lounge||March 2, 2007||March 16, 2007|| |- |28||Pot O' Gold|| ||Lodge Attic||March 16, 2007||March 30, 2007||Players had to click the gold pot at the Lodge Attic during the St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 to obtain it. |- |29||Cardboard Box|| ||Dock||March 30, 2007||April 13, 2007|| |- |30||Microphone|| ||Beacon||April 13, 2007||April 27, 2007|| |- |31||Gem|| ||Ski Village||April 27, 2007||May 11, 2007||Players had to dig under the red X at the Ski Village during the Pirate Party 2007 to obtain it. |- |32||Tulip|| ||Sport Shop||May 11, 2007||May 25, 2007|| |- |33||Starfish|| ||Mine||May 25, 2007||June 8, 2007|| |- |34||Surfboard|| ||Beacon||June 8, 2007||June 22, 2007|| |- |35||Picnic Basket|| ||Ski Lodge||June 22, 2007||July 6, 2007||It was removed a week early but was added back. |- |36||Water Droplet|| ||Dance Lounge||July 6, 2007||July 20, 2007|| |- |37||Cart|| ||Pizza Parlor||July 20, 2007||August 3, 2007|| |- |38||Butterfly|| ||Forest||August 3, 2007||August 17, 2007|| |- |39||Tent|| ||Mine Shack||August 17, 2007||August 31, 2007|| |- |40||Baseball|| ||Boiler Room||August 31, 2007||September 14, 2007|| |- |41||Jellyfish|| ||Ski Lodge||September 14, 2007||September 28, 2007|| |- |42||Circus Tent|| ||Plaza||September 21, 2007||October 1, 2007||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |43||Ping Pong Paddle|| ||Snow Forts||September 28, 2007||October 12, 2007|| |- |44||Hairbrush|| ||Pet Shop||October 12, 2007||October 26, 2007|| |- |45||Spider|| ||Cave||October 26, 2007||November 9, 2007||Players had to catch the spider at the Cave during the Halloween Party 2007 to obtain it. |- |46||UFO|| ||Dance Lounge||November 9, 2007||November 23, 2007|| |- |47||Needle|| ||Cove||November 23, 2007||December 7, 2007|| |- |48||Holly|| ||Coffee Shop||December 7, 2007||December 21, 2007|| |- |49||Wreath|| ||Lodge Attic||December 21, 2007||January 4, 2008|| |- |50||Red Snow Shovel|| ||Boiler Room||January 4, 2008||January 18, 2008||This was Club Penguin's 50th pin. |- |51||Sombrero|| ||Forest||January 18, 2008||February 1, 2008|| |- |52||Rowboat|| ||Lighthouse||February 1, 2008||February 15, 2008|| |- |53||Anchor|| ||Cove||February 15, 2008||February 29, 2008|| |- |54||Golden Wheel|| ||Iceberg||February 19, 2008||April 4, 2008|| |- |55||Aqua Grabber Sub|| ||Cave||February 29, 2008||March 14, 2008|| |- |56||Book|| ||Boiler Room||March 14, 2008||March 28, 2008|| |- |57||Crayon|| ||Mine Shack||March 28, 2008||April 11, 2008||Players had to connect the dots at the Mine Shack during the April Fools' Party 2008 to obtain it. |- |58||Pyramid|| ||Book Room||April 11, 2008||April 25, 2008|| |- |59||Treasure Chest|| ||Ski Village||April 25, 2008||May 9, 2008|| |- |60||Rockhopper's Key|| ||Book Room||April 28, 2008||''Still available''||It is found at the back of The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. This pin is needed to access the Captain's Quarters room. |- |61||Goblet|| ||Coffee Shop||May 9, 2008||May 23, 2008|| |- |62||Anvil|| ||Boiler Room||May 23, 2008||June 6, 2008|| |- |63||Icecream Cone|| ||Forest||June 6, 2008||June 20, 2008|| |- |64||Basketball|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 20, 2008||July 4, 2008|| |- |65||Firework Rocket|| ||Cove||July 4, 2008||July 18, 2008|| |- |66||Treble Clef|| ||Cave||July 18, 2008||August 1, 2008|| |- |67||Record|| ||Night Club||August 1, 2008||August 15, 2008|| |- |68||Dodgeball|| ||Stage||August 15, 2008||August 29, 2008|| |- |69||150th Newspaper|| ||Boiler Room||August 29, 2008||September 12, 2008|| |- |70||Magnifying Glass|| ||Dock||September 12, 2008||September 26, 2008|| |- | rowspan="2" |71|| rowspan="2" |Ruby|| rowspan="2" | || rowspan="2" |Stage||September 12, 2008||October 9, 2008|| rowspan="2" |Players had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |July 10, 2009||August 20, 2009 |- |72||Yellow Balloon|| ||Forest||September 26, 2008||October 9, 2008||This pin had to be purchased for 100 tickets. |- |73||Lollipop|| ||Lighthouse||September 26, 2008||October 10, 2008|| |- |74||Microscope|| ||Sport Shop||October 10, 2008||October 24, 2008|| |- |75||3rd Anniversary Cake|| ||Dance Lounge||October 24, 2008||November 7, 2008|| |- |76||Blue Snow Shovel|| ||Forest||November 7, 2008||November 21, 2008|| |- |77||Snowflake Tile|| ||Beach||November 21, 2008||December 5, 2008|| |- |78||Snow Fort|| ||Pet Shop||December 5, 2008||December 19, 2008|| |- |79||Present|| ||Ski Lodge||December 19, 2008||January 2, 2009|| |- |80||Gingerbread Man|| ||Lodge Attic||January 2, 2009||January 16, 2009|| |- |81||Taco|| ||Snow Forts||January 16, 2009||January 30, 2009|| |- |82||Lily|| ||Beacon||January 30, 2009||February 13, 2009|| |- |83||Puffle O's|| ||Mine||February 13, 2009||February 27, 2009|| |- |84||O-Berry|| ||Iceberg||February 27, 2009||March 13, 2009|| |- |85||Lucky Coin|| ||Ski Hill||March 13, 2009||March 27, 2009|| |- |86||Top Hat|| ||Lodge Attic||March 27, 2009||April 10, 2009|| |- |87||Chocolate Bunny|| ||Forest||April 10, 2009||April 24, 2009|| |- |88||Tree|| ||Dojo Courtyard||April 24, 2009||May 8, 2009|| |- |89||King's Crown|| ||Boiler Room||May 8, 2009||May 22, 2009|| |- |90||Ice Cream Sundae|| ||Pizza Parlor||May 22, 2009||June 5, 2009|| |- |91||Safari Hat|| ||Book Room||June 5, 2009||June 19, 2009|| |- |92||Watermelon|| ||Lighthouse||June 19, 2009||July 3, 2009|| |- |93||Dojo Lantern|| ||Cave||July 3, 2009||July 17, 2009|| |- |94||Beach Umbrella|| ||Boiler Room||July 17, 2009||July 31, 2009|| |- |95||Toy Sailboat|| ||Coffee Shop||July 31, 2009||August 14, 2009|| |- |96||Sand Castle|| ||Mine||August 14, 2009||August 28, 2009|| |- |97||Koi Fish|| ||Cove||August 28, 2009||September 11, 2009|| |- |98||Cotton Candy|| ||Forest||September 4, 2009||September 14, 2009||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |99||101 Days of Fun|| ||Pizza Parlor||September 11, 2009||September 25, 2009|| |- |100||Fire|| ||N/A||September 14, 2009||September 28, 2009||This pin was only obtainable by completing the Fire Scavenger Hunt. It is also Club Penguin's 100th pin. |- |101||Castle|| ||N/A||September 22, 2009||''Still available''||This pin has to be unlocked by entering the code from Mysterious Pins. |- |102||Padlock|| ||Book Room||September 25, 2009||October 9, 2009|| |- |103||Football|| ||Lodge Attic||October 9, 2009||October 23, 2009|| |- |104||4th Anniversary Cake|| ||Boiler Room||October 23, 2009||November 6, 2009|| |- |105||Toboggan|| ||Ski Hill||November 6, 2009||November 20, 2009|| |- |106||Magic Phial|| ||Stage||November 13, 2009||December 25, 2009|| |- |107||Hot Chocolate|| ||Coffee Shop||November 20, 2009||December 4, 2009|| |- |108||Christmas Bell|| ||Forest||December 4, 2009||December 18, 2009|| |- |109||Snowman|| ||Lodge Attic||December 18, 2009||January 1, 2010|| |- |110||Fireworks|| ||Lighthouse||January 1, 2010||January 15, 2010|| |- |111||Puffer Fish|| ||Iceberg||January 15, 2010||January 29, 2010|| |- |112||Amethyst|| ||Cave Mine||January 22, 2010||January 29, 2010||You had to collect the pieces of this pin during the Cave Expedition. |- |113||Speaker|| ||Pet Shop||January 29, 2010||February 12, 2010|| |- |114||Feather|| ||Beacon||February 12, 2010||March 18, 2010|| |- |115||Wagon|| ||Ski Lodge||February 26, 2010||March 12, 2010|| |- |116||Boot|| ||Dance Lounge||March 12, 2010||March 26, 2010|| |- |117||Moss Key|| ||Underwater||March 15, 2010||''Still available''||This is the 1st Members-only pin. |- |118||Cupcake|| ||Sport Shop||March 26, 2010||April 9, 2010|| |- |119||Frog|| ||Dock||April 9, 2010||April 23, 2010|| |- |120||Recycle|| ||N/A||April 21, 2010||April 27, 2010||It could be obtained by completing the Recycle Hunt. |- |121||Leaf|| ||Ski Hill||April 23, 2010||May 7, 2010|| |- |122||Shield|| ||Cove||May 7, 2010||May 21, 2010|| |- | rowspan="3" |123|| rowspan="3" |Toothbrush|| rowspan="3" | || rowspan="3" |Treasure Room||May 6, 2010||May 17, 2010|| rowspan="3" |This pin has been returned 3 times, making it one of the most returned pins. It is also the second Members-only pin. |- |May 19, 2011||May 31, 2011 |- |May 17, 2012||May 30, 2012 |- |124||Cream Soda Barrel|| ||Book Room||May 21, 2010||June 4, 2010|| |- |125||Seashell|| ||Iceberg||June 4, 2010||June 18, 2010|| |- |126||Ruby|| ||Stage||June 10, 2010||July 22, 2010||Players had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |127||Light Bulb|| ||Pizza Parlor||June 18, 2010||July 2, 2010|| |- |128||Candy Apple|| ||Hidden Lake||July 2, 2010||July 16, 2010|| |- |129||Tambourine|| ||Lodge Attic||July 16, 2010||July 30, 2010|| |- |130||Compass|| ||Boiler Room||July 30, 2010||August 13, 2010|| |- |131||Carabiner|| ||Lighthouse||August 13, 2010||August 27, 2010|| |- |132||Igloo|| ||Cave||August 27, 2010||September 10, 2010|| |- |133||Popcorn|| ||Forest||September 2, 2010||September 12, 2010||This pin had to be purchased for 50 tickets. |- |134||Fair Ticket|| ||Book Room||September 10, 2010||September 24, 2010|| |- |135||Sandwich|| ||Cave Mine||September 24, 2010||October 8, 2010|| |- |136||Gold Feather|| ||Mine Shack||October 8, 2010||November 18, 2010|| |- |137||Carrot|| ||Night Club||October 8, 2010||October 22, 2010|| |- |138||Bat|| ||Cove||October 22, 2010||November 5, 2010|| |- |139||Water Tap|| ||Beach||November 5, 2010||November 19, 2010|| |- |140||Water|| ||Iceberg|||November 19, 2010||December 3, 2010|| |- |141||Snowflakes|| ||Snow Forts||December 3, 2010||December 17, 2010|| |- |142||Snow Globe|| ||Dock||December 17, 2010||December 31, 2010|| |- |143||Ruby Brooch|| ||Stage||December 28, 2010||January 28, 2011||Players had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |144||Party Favors|| ||Ski Hill||December 31, 2010||January 14, 2011|| |- |145||Sleeping Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||January 14, 2011||January 28, 2011|| |- |146||Fire Extinguisher|| ||Dance Lounge||January 28, 2011||February 11, 2011|| |- |147||Blue Puffle|| ||Lodge Attic||February 11, 2011||February 25, 2011|| |- |148||Red Puffle|| ||Hidden Lake||February 11, 2011||February 25, 2011|| |- |149||Green Puffle|| ||Dojo||February 25, 2011||March 11, 2011|| |- |150||Black Puffle|| ||Recycling Plant||February 25, 2011||March 11, 2011||This is Club Penguin's 150th pin. |- |151||Viking Ship|| ||Stage||February 25, 2011||March 18, 2011|| |- |152||Purple Puffle|| ||Pizza Parlor||March 11, 2011||March 25, 2011|| |- |153||Pink Puffle|| ||Cove||March 11, 2011||March 25, 2011|| |- |154||White Puffle|| ||Book Room||March 25, 2011||April 8, 2011|| |- |155||Yellow Puffle|| ||Mine Shack||March 25, 2011||April 8, 2011|| |- |156||Brown Puffle|| ||Ski Village||April 8, 2011||April 22, 2011|| |- |157||Orange Puffle|| ||Night Club||April 8, 2011||April 22, 2011|| |- |158||Quartz|| ||Underground (room)||April 15, 2011||May 20, 2011||Players had to step on certain things to unlock this Pin. |- |159||Savanna Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||April 22, 2011||May 6, 2011|| |- |160||Medieval Shield|| ||Dojo Courtyard||May 6, 2011||May 20, 2011||A glitch kept this Pin available for a longer period of time. |- | rowspan="2" |161||rowspan="2" |Mermaid Shell||rowspan="2" | ||rowspan="2" |Stage||May 20, 2011||June 9, 2011||rowspan="2" |This pin was released twice for the stage play Underwater Adventure. |- |June 6, 2013|||July 11, 2013 |- |162||Brazier|| ||Boiler Room||May 20, 2011||May 29, 2011|| |- |163||EPF Badge|| ||EPF Rooftop||May 31, 2011||June 6, 2011||Players had to defeat Herbert's Hydra Heads at the Battle of Doom to get this Pin. |- |164||Red Electric Guitar|| ||Hidden Lake||June 3, 2011||June 17, 2011|| |- |rowspan="2"|165||rowspan="2"|Enchanted Feather||rowspan="2"| ||rowspan="2"|Beacon||June 9, 2011||August 18, 2011||rowspan="2"| |- |February 4, 2015||''Still available'' |- |166||Stereo|| ||Book Room||June 17, 2011||June 30, 2011|| |- |167||Tiki Mask|| ||Dock||June 30, 2011||July 14, 2011|| |- |168||Gold Anchor|| ||Iceberg||July 14, 2011||July 28, 2011|| |- |169||Eye Patch|| ||Ship Hold||July 22, 2011||August 4, 2011|| |- |170||Telescope|| ||Iceberg||July 22, 2011||August 4, 2011|| |- |171||Tropical Feather|| ||Dock||July 22, 2011||August 4, 2011|| |- |172||Old Key|| ||Tree Forts||July 22, 2011||August 4, 2011|| |- |173||Tropical Bird|| ||Gift Shop||July 28, 2011||August 11, 2011|| |- |174||Checkered Flag|| ||Cove||August 11, 2011||August 25, 2011|| |- |175||Polar Paw Print|| ||Cave||August 25, 2011||September 8, 2011|| |- |176||Expedition Key|| ||Second Laser Maze||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |177||AC 3000|| ||Classified Area||August 25, 2011||August 31, 2011|| |- |178||Balloon Bunch|| ||Forest||September 8, 2011||September 22, 2011|| |- |179||Milkshake|| ||Dojo Courtyard||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011|| |- |180||Purple Balloon|| ||Forest||September 22, 2011||October 4, 2011||This pin had to be purchased with 75 tickets. |- |181||Snow Cone|| ||Coffee Shop||September 22, 2011||October 6, 2011||Penguins had to throw snowballs into a snow cone machine in order to receive this pin. |- |182||Fence|| ||Beach||October 6, 2011||October 20, 2011|| |- |183||Crystal Ball|| ||Hidden Lake||October 20, 2011||November 3, 2011|| |- |184||Hot Sauce|| ||Cave Mine||November 3, 2011||November 17, 2011|| |- |185||Blue Fish|| ||Snow Forts||November 17, 2011||November 24, 2011||It was removed a week early and was not added back. |- |186||Bonsai Tree|| ||Ski Lodge||December 1, 2011||December 14, 2011|| |- |187||Reindeer|| ||Pizza Parlor||December 14, 2011|| December 28, 2011|| |- |188||CFC 2011|| ||N/A|| December 15, 2011||December 28, 2011||Obtained by donating for Coins for Change. |- |189||Candy Cane Duo|| ||Forest|| December 17, 2011||December 28, 2011||It could only be received from the Advent Calendar. |- |190||Holiday Stocking|| ||Forest|| December 19, 2011||December 28, 2011||It could only be received from the Advent Calendar. |- |191||Milk 'N Cookies|| ||Forest|| December 21, 2011||December 28, 2011||It could only be received from the Advent Calendar. |- |192||Candy Swirl|| ||Coffee Shop||December 29, 2011||January 12, 2012|| |- |193||Conch Shell|| ||Iceberg||January 12, 2012||January 26, 2012|| |- |194||Beach Chair|| ||Night Club||January 26, 2012||February 9, 2012|| |- |195||Camera|| ||Dock||February 9, 2012||February 23, 2012|| |- |196||Helm|| ||Ski Hill||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012|| |- |197||Shipwreck Beacon|| ||Shipwreck Island||February 23, 2012||March 8, 2012||In order to obtain this pin, penguins had to reach Shipwreck Island and build the Beacon. |- |198||Cheese|| ||Boiler Room||March 8, 2012||March 22, 2012|| |- |199||Cake|| ||Book Room||March 22, 2012||April 5, 2012|| |- |200||Easter Basket|| ||Forest||April 5, 2012||April 19, 2012||Club Penguin's 200th pin. |- |201||Forest|| ||Cave||April 19, 2012||May 3, 2012|| |- | rowspan="2" |202|| rowspan="2" |Round Ruby|| rowspan="2" | || rowspan="2" |Stage||April 26, 2012||May 23, 2012|| rowspan="2" |Players had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |August 15, 2013||September 12, 2013 |- |203||Black Helm|| ||Cove||May 3, 2012||May 17, 2012|| |- |204||Scorn Crest|| ||Boiler Room||May 17, 2012||May 31, 2012|| |- |205||Crown of the Dragon King|| ||Mountain of Misery||May 17, 2012||May 29, 2012||You had to defeat Scorn the Dragon King in the Scorn Battle to obtain this pin. This is the 3rd Members-only pin. |- |206||Bean Bag|| ||Coffee Shop||May 31, 2012||June 14, 2012|| |- |207||Superhero|| ||Mine Shack||June 14, 2012||June 28, 2012|| |- |208||Supervillain|| ||Dojo Courtyard||June 28, 2012||July 12, 2012|| |- |209||Dub-step Puffle|| ||Hidden Lake||July 12, 2012 ||July 26, 2012||This pin shows the Dubstep Puffle. |- |210||Sweet Star|| ||Daily Music Challenge||July 19, 2012 ||August 1, 2012||Was available by dancing with the Purple Boom Box on the purple platform at the Cove, the Forest, and the Mine Shack. |- |211||Mega Star|| ||Daily Music Challenge||July 20, 2012||August 1, 2012||Was available by dancing with the Music Splatter Hat on the green platforms at the Cove, the Forest and the Mine Shack. |- |212||Super Star|| ||Daily Music Challenge||July 21, 2012||August 1, 2012||Was available by dancing with the Pitch Perfect Shirt on the blue platforms at the Cove, the Forest and the Mine Shack. |- |213||Gold Star|| ||Daily Music Challenge||July 22, 2012||August 1, 2012||Was available by dancing with the Golden Microphone on the gold platforms at the Cove, the Forest and the Mine Shack. It is also the 4th members-only pin. |- |214||Spotlight|| ||Lodge Attic||July 26, 2012||August 9, 2012|| |- |215||Pink Castle|| ||N/A||July 26, 2012||''Available''||This pin has to be unlocked by entering the code from Mysterious Pins. |- |216||Banana Peel|| ||Coffee Shop||August 9, 2012||August 23, 2012|| |- |217||Fruit Combo|| ||Iceberg||August 23, 2012||September 6, 2012|| |- |218||Windmill|| ||Dock||September 6, 2012||September 20, 2012|| |- |219||Triple Scoop|| ||Ski Lodge||September 20, 2012||October 4, 2012|| |- |220||Puffle Bat Key|| ||Beach||October 4, 2012||October 18, 2012|| |- |221||7th Anniversary Hat|| ||Cave Mine||October 18, 2012||November 1, 2012||It is the first pin in Club Penguin to resemble a party hat. |- |222||Square Ruby|| ||Stage||November 1, 2012||November 15, 2012||Players had to click several items in the play Ruby and the Ruby before this item could be found. |- |223||Gariwald Family Crest|| ||Recycling Plant||November 1, 2012||November 15, 2012|| |- |224||Heavy Weights|| ||Boiler Room||November 15, 2012||November 29, 2012|| |- |225-230||Herbert Security Clearance|| ||Herbert's Lair||November 15, 2012||December 6, 2012||Obtained by completing Blackout Quest Interface missions during Operation: Blackout. |- |231||First Aid|| ||Mine||November 29, 2012||December 13, 2012|| |- |232||Snowflake|| ||Cave Mine||December 13, 2012||December 27, 2012|| |- |233||CFC 2012|| ||N/A||December 20, 2012||January 4, 2013||Obtained by donating to Coins for Change. |- |234||Holiday Cookies|| ||Cave||December 27, 2012||January 10, 2013|| |- |235||Dino Footprint|| ||Forest||January 10, 2013||January 31, 2013||It was hidden on the island for an extra week. |- |236||Stone Hammer|| ||Dock||January 24, 2013||February 7, 2013|| |- |237||Shooting Star|| ||Cave||February 7, 2013||February 21, 2013|| |- |238||Golden Award|| ||Ski Hill||February 21, 2013||March 7, 2013||It was accidentally released early. |- |239||Red Nose Comedy|| ||Coffee Shop||March 7, 2013||March 21, 2013|| |- |240||Rainbow Puffle|| ||Beach||March 21, 2013||April 5, 2013||It was hidden for an extra day. |- |241||Bunny Rabbit|| ||Dojo||April 5, 2013||April 18, 2013|| |- |242||Robot Villain|| ||Lodge Attic||April 18, 2013||May 2, 2013|| |- |243||Paper Lantern|| ||Recycling Plant||May 2, 2013||May 16, 2013|| |- |244||Elemental|| ||Lake||May 16, 2013||May 30, 2013|| |- |245||Snow Gem|| ||Card-Jitsu Snow||May 23, 2013||''Still available''||This pin can only be obtained after earning the Snow Gem. |- |246||Snow Shuriken|| ||Ski Village||May 30, 2013||June 13, 2013|| |- |247||Neon Flamingo|| ||Coffee Shop||June 13, 2013||June 27, 2013|| |- |248||One Eyed Puffle|| ||Iceberg||June 27, 2013||July 11, 2013|| |- |249||Text Book|| ||Dance Club||July 11, 2013||July 25, 2013|| |- |250||R2-D2|| ||Pizza Parlor||July 25, 2013||August 8, 2013||This is the 250th pin in Club Penguin. |- |251||Rebel Reward|| ||Challenge (game)||August 1, 2013||August 15, 2013||This pin can only be obtained by playing Challenge, a game at the Star Wars Takeover. |- |252||Calculator|| ||Beacon||August 8, 2013||August 22, 2013|| |- ||253||Friends Forever|| ||Dance Club||August 22, 2013||September 5, 2013|| |- |254||Coconut Smoothie|| ||Hidden Lake||September 5, 2013||September 19, 2013|| |- |255||Fluffy Crest|| ||Book Room||September 19, 2013||October 3, 2013|| |- |256||Prank Fangs|| ||Cave Mine||October 3, 2013||October 17, 2013|| |- |257||Tombstone|| ||Boiler Room||October 17, 2013||November 1, 2013|| |- |258||Scissors|| ||Forest||November 1, 2013||November 14, 2013||Was delayed due to the Halloween Party 2013's extension. |- |259||Herbertech Logo|| ||Lighthouse||November 14, 2013||November 28, 2013|| |- |260||Puffle Medic|| ||Arcade||November 28, 2013||December 12, 2013|| |- |261||Ornament|| ||Dance Club||December 12, 2013||December 26, 2013|| |- |262||2013 CFC donation|| ||N/A||December 19, 2013|||January 2, 2014||Obtained by donating to Coins for Change. |- |263||Penguin Nests|| ||Coins for Change Interface||December 19, 2013|||January 2, 2014||Available to everyone once the 2nd checkpoint in the Coins for Change Interface was reached. |- |264||Clean Water|| ||Coins for Change Interface||December 20, 2013|||January 2, 2014||Available to everyone once the 6th checkpoint in the Coins for Change Interface was reached. |- |265||Holiday Gift|| ||Boiler Room||December 26, 2013||January 9, 2014|| |- |266||Stone Scissors|| ||Forest||January 9, 2014||January 23, 2014|| |- |267||Dino Snack|| ||Beach||January 23, 2014||February 6, 2014|| |- |268||Pixel Puffle|| ||Hidden Lake||February 6, 2014||February 20, 2014|| |- |269||Space Cart|| ||Underground Pool||February 20, 2014||March 6, 2014|| |- |270||Pirate Skull|| ||The Daily Spin||February 20, 2014||March 6, 2014||Players had to win this pin from The Daily Spin. There was no 100% chance of winning it. |- |271||Desert Cactus|| ||The Daily Spin||February 20, 2014||March 6, 2014||Players had to win this pin from The Daily Spin. There was no 100% chance of winning it. |- |272||Lion Statue|| ||Mine Shack||March 6, 2014||March 20, 2014|| |- |273||Pinata|| ||Coffee Shop||March 20, 2014||April 3, 2014|| |- |274||Cream Pie|| ||Mine Shack||April 3, 2014||April 17, 2014|| |- |275||Puffle Park|| ||School||April 17, 2014||May 1, 2014|| |- |276||Neon O'Berry|| ||Lodge Attic||May 1, 2014||May 14, 2014|| |- |277||Picnic Bundle|| ||Lighthouse||May 15, 2014||May 29, 2014|| |- |278||Space Academy Crest|| ||Dance Lounge||May 29, 2014||June 12, 2014|| |- |279||Orange Slice|| ||Hidden Lake||June 12, 2014||June 26, 2014|| |- |280||Penguin Cup 2014|| ||Shootouts||June 19, 2014||July 1, 2014||Available to all players by scoring 30 points in Shootouts. |- |281||MVP|| ||Gold Mine||June 26, 2014||July 10, 2014|| |- |282||Life Preserver|| ||Forest||July 10, 2014||July 24, 2014|| |- |283||Cruise Ship|| ||Cove||July 24, 2014||August 7, 2014|| |- |284||Arendelle Crest|| ||School||August 7, 2014||August 14, 2014||It was removed a week early and was not added back. |- |285||Snowman Puffle|| ||Beacon||August 21, 2014||September 4, 2014|| |- |286||Fruit Smoothie|| ||Dock||September 4, 2014||September 18, 2014|| |- |287||Lemon|| ||Ski Hill||September 18, 2014||October 2, 2014|| |- |288||Scout Scarf|| ||Book Room||October 2, 2014||October 16, 2014|| |- |289||Anniversary Balloons|| ||Mine||October 16, 2014||October 30, 2014|| |- |290||Ghost|| ||Boiler Room||October 30, 2014||November 13, 2014|| |- |291||Wooden Sword|| ||Pizza Parlor||November 13, 2014||November 27, 2014|| |- |rowspan="2"|292||rowspan="2"|Crab Lock||rowspan="2"| ||rowspan="2"|Coffee Shop||November 27, 2014||December 4, 2014||rowspan="2"|It was removed a week early but was added back. |- |December 9, 2014||December 10, 2014 |- |293||Merry Walrus|| ||Ski Hill||December 10, 2014||December 23, 2014|| |- |294||CFC 2014|| ||N/A||December 18, 2014||December 30, 2014||Obtained by donating to Coins for Change. |- |295||Blue Crystal Puffle|| ||Puffle Hotel Lobby||December 23, 2014||January 7, 2015|| |- |296||Rebels|| ||School||January 7, 2015||January 21, 2015|| |- |297||Imperial|| ||Clothes Shop||January 22, 2015||February 5, 2015|| |- |298||Headphones|| ||Dance Club||February 5, 2015||''Still available''|| |299||[Feather Pin|Feather||x00px|center||Beacon||February 5, 2015||''Still available''|| Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Flags and Pins